Ariadne's maze
by shadow-walker135
Summary: Ariadne Black is possibly the most talented witch of her age, the only thing that is keeping her from greatness, is the father that doesn't even know she exists. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **** Ariadne's maze**

**Author:**** shadow-walker135**

**Summary:**** Ariadne Black is possibly the most talented witch of her age, the only thing that is keeping her from greatness, is the father that doesn't even know she exists.**

**AN:**** My second story! Yay for me! I know that I really should finish my Avengers and Heroes crossover, but for now I have no inspiration for it whatsoever. Just a small thing, I'm a SB/RL shipper so if you don't like that sort of stuff, then click off this story, another warning that there may be DM/HP in here too, but thats only if I decide to take that route. Will probably be OOC in many places and first chapter is mainly dialogue, like my other stories are and probably will be**

**Chapter One**

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with far too many people for Ariadne Black's liking as she wove her way through the tightly crowds of wizards, witches and muggle parents with her wheeled trunk trailing behind her and her raven, Elijah, resting comfortably on her shoulder. Her Uncle Remus had dropped her off at the station ten minutes prior before leaving her to find her own way to the train with the meagre excuse that he didn't want people making her out to be some sort of freak because she lived with a werewolf, and even though she insisted that she didn't care what anyone else thought, he left her anyway with only a tight hug and a kiss to the temple. She sighed heavily as she approached the conductor, a plump, and jovial looking man with slightly bulging eyes and rosy red cheeks

"Excuse me Sir, but where do I put my luggage?"

He looked down at her and smiled

"First time at Hogwarts Miss?"

He spoke with a thick welsh accent

"Yes Sir."

"Well then, let me take that for you and you get on the carriage. The train leaves in five minutes."

"Thank you Sir."

She handed him her heavy trunk with a shy smile and she stepped onto the carriage closest to her, careful not to jostle Elijah too much. She began walking down the carriage, peaking through the windows of doors to the compartments, until she came across one with only three people, one girl and two boys sitting in it. She opened the door slightly, peaking around the side and causing the people to turn from their conversation and look at her

"I'm sorry, but would you mind if I sat here? Everywhere else is full."

One of the boys, a nice looking one with short dark brown hair and glasses smiled kindly at her

"Not at all."

He moved up so she could take a seat near the door, she took it with a slight timid smile

"I'm Ariadne Dawson by the way, and this here is Elijah."

She raised her arm so he could hop onto her wrist and stare at the people with beady black eyes, distracting them from how bad she was at lying about her name. The dark haired one didn't seem scared or distracted by the laser eyed gaze, his eyes narrowed slightly

"I'm Harry Potter; this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Her eyebrows shot upwards

"As in _the_ Harry Potter, the one that survived the killing curse?"

He nodded

"Wow, little old mudblood me sitting in a carriage with the most famous wizard of our time. You know, my Uncle talks about you quite a lot."

The three shared a confused glance, and she continued

"Remus Lupin? He taught Defence Against the Dark Arts last year."

"I wasn't aware he had family." Hermione said quietly

"We're not blood relatives, he brought me up, but it didn't feel right to call him Dad so it just stuck as Uncle Remus."

The train carriage jolted as the train started to move forward, startling Elijah who squawked angrily at the movement. Ariadne stroked his iridescent feathers softly, calming the bird almost immediately

"So I take it this is your first year at Hogwarts then?"

Hermione asked and Ariadne nodded

"Yup, good old Uncle Remus decided to send me there this year instead of teaching me himself, he said that I need to 'further my education'" She tried and failed to do an impersonation of Remus causing the others to laugh

"Well, there is no place better to start."

They spoke and laughed like old friends for a good while before the sweets trolley came down to their compartment

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron stood quickly and went to the trolley, taking a couple of shining gold coins out of his jeans pocket and handing them to the old, slightly hunched over woman

"I'll take two boxes of the every flavoured beans please."

She sifted through the boxes on the trolley before fishing out two brightly coloured boxes and handing them to him before tottering off down the carriage. He closed the door and sat back down with a content look on his face as he shoved one into his mouth, groaning when he found that it was a nice one. Ariadne grimaced slightly, she had always hated them, with their gaudy colours and sometimes disgusting tastes

"What? Not to your taste?"

Ron said, mouth slightly full with the small handful of beans that he had just seconds ago shoved into his mouth

"I'm more of a chocolate frog's kind of girl."

Ron's eyes brightened and he leaned forward

"How many cards do you have?"

"Ten."

"Thought you said you liked them."

"I like them; I just don't eat them all that often, I have more productive things to do with my time."

"Like what?"

"Training Elijah." That earned a snort from Ron but she continued anyway "Reading up on legendary creatures such as werewolves and unicorns, and brewing a potion to help my Uncle during his transformations..."

She trailed off, the others not pushing her on the subject. She looked out the window at the hilly landscape of Scotland, scanning the skyline until her different coloured eyes landed on a large black outline of a castle not that far away. She gasped, leaning over Harry to get a better look

"It's magnificent!"

Harry, who had looked a bit nervous with her leaning over his lap, chuckled

"Just wait 'till you're in the grounds. It's even better up close."

She slowly, reluctantly pulled away before returned to sit properly in her seat, much to Harry's relief

"You three will have to take me on the grand tour."

They smiled at her

"We would be glad to."

"I'm going to hold you all to that you know."

She gave them, what her Uncle described as her Marauder grin before looking out the window again, wordlessly hoping that her first year at Hogwarts wouldn't turn out to be a complete disaster.

**AN:**** Yeah, so how did I do? There will be more action in chapters to come so please Read and Review, and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi again, thanks to the people who have read my story and I hope you enjoy this next instalment. Again, the story will probably be OOC, so be warned. I also forgot to mention that OoTP didn't happen so this is an alternative year instead.**

**Warnings:**** None that I can think of.**

**_'_**_Thoughts'_

**Chapter two**

Ariadne followed Professor Snape as he led her down the poorly lit corridor to Dumbledore's office. All the pupils had arrived just half an hour before Professor Snape, who gave her the creeps as he stormed into the room with his robes billowing out behind him like shadows, practically dragged her from the main door of the grand school where they were preparing everything up for the arrival of the first year students and dragging her to Dumbledore's office without much of an explanation, although she had the very large sneaking suspicion that she was about to be sorted into her new house. Ariadne's breath shook slightly when she let it out and thankfully, Elijah was the only one who noticed as he nuzzled his soft feathered head under her ear. Her lip quirked slightly at the corner gladdened that she got to have him with her. Her Uncle Remus had gotten him for her when she was just seven years old as a late Birthday present as an apology for missing her actual birthday as it had been on a full moon, and after she had stroked the young bird's feathers for the first time, the pair became completely inseparable. Maybe he had told them not to attempt taking Elijah away from her. She continued on this train of thought until Snape stopped in front of a large marble statue of a phoenix with the tips of its wings curved slightly over the white body so that they touched

"Sherbet lemons."

Snape said, in that dreary, monotone voice of his and Ariadne would have laughed at the way he said the words like they were poison in his mouth, but she thought better of it. No need to go and accidently make an enemy of the Professor already. She followed him up the flight of stairs that had been revealed, heart beat speeding up a bit from the nerves. '_I hope I don't end up in Slytherin' _she thought as she was led into a large, spacious office. The walls were filled with moving paintings that pointed at her and grinned, the tables were all stacked with pieces of paper and old tomes but the thing that Ariadne really took notice of was the large, scarlet bird  
sat on a perch behind the old looking wooden desk, its red feathers streaked with a blazing orange and a shimmering gold. She stared at him in wonder

"It is probably best you put your eyes back in their sockets before you greet the headmaster, Miss Black."

She blinked hard at the use of her real name, before looking down at the flagstone floor

"There is no need to be like that Professor, it is after all Miss Black's first time at Hogwarts."

She looked up to see an old man, who she was certain was Dumbledore, standing on the stairs. He wore light grey robes that were almost the same colour as his long beard, and behind him stood a man in light brown robes and a suit to match underneath that Ariadne recognised immediately

"Uncle Remus! What are you doing here? I thought you had left at the station."

He smiled at her

"I was asked at last minute to return to my teaching post, but it so last minute that the train had already left and I had to floo here."

She grinned and Elijah cawed

"Right then." Dumbledore clapped his hands together "We should get you sorted into your house and get you settled at dinner with your house mates."

She nodded, nerves becoming apparent once more, as Dumbledore held out his hand and summoned a stool and the sorting hat

"Please sit."

She looked to Remus who gave her an encouraging nod and held out his arm for Elijah who flew over to him and settled comfortably on his wrist. With a gulp she sat on the stool and waited until the sorting hat was placed on top her thick head of long black curls

"Ah!" She jumped at the hats sudden exclamation "A girl of Black blood, I haven't seen that in many a year, hmmm, where to put you? I see great courage, power and loyalty, there's an intelligent brain in there too, but you're not deceitful enough to put in Slytherin, far too honest... Ah ha, I know where to put you. Gryffindor!"

She sighed in relief, tense shoulders slumping, as the hat finished its theatrics and was plucked from her head. She looked towards Remus, seeing the glow of pride settle over his lightly scarred features and she bowed her head

"You will now go and settle down at your table for the feast to begin and the first years to arrive. We are glad to have you at our school, Miss Black."

"Thank you Sir."

Dumbledore gave a single nod, his eyes twinkling

"Professor Snape, would you do the honours of escorting Miss Black to the great hall please, I need to speak with Professor Lupin about something."

Snape pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded stiffly, giving her a thorough look of distaste. She could tell now that they weren't going to get along. Ariadne let Elijah hop from Remus' arm onto her own before following Snape back out of the office once more, turning only once to look at her Uncle's proud face, before she went down the stairs.

**AN:**** So how was it? Please Review, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
